Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels
"Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels" is the fifth episode in season 2 of Girl Meets World.https://twitter.com/GMWWriters/status/540218081042104322 It aired on May 15, 2015 to 2.2 million viewers. Overview Maya and Riley are fighting; unsure of what to do, Cory finds help in the form of his older brother, Eric; Eric tries to act as a mediator. Plot Riley and Maya are sitting in the bay window arguing. Cory, Topanga and Auggie are outside the door as Topanga listens in and Cory and Auggie reassure her that everything will be fine. Back to Riley and Maya, Riley gets out of the bay window and sits on her bed not wanting to 'taint' it with their fighting but Maya tells her to come back and taint it up. At some point Cory calls in Eric his older brother to help mediate. When Eric arrives Riley opens the door and screams "stranger!" and slams the door in his face. Topanga and Cory come in and Topanga tells Riley that it's her uncle Eric. Cory re-opens the door and his older brother tells him that they missed the whole parade. As Eric enters the apartment Auggie comes down and squeals in delight when he sees his uncle. Riley asks why her uncle is dressed in rags he replies that he wants his people to know he is like them, as he is mayor of St. Upid Town that Topanga pronounces Stupid Town, which boarders the French part of Canada and New York. Cast Main cast *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart *Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar *August Maturo as Auggie Matthews *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews *Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus Guest cast *Will Friedle as Eric Matthews *Amir Mitchell Townes as Zay *Tess Paras as Newscaster Quotes Trivia *First appearance of Eric Matthews in Girl Meets World. *Eric returns as Mr. Plays With Squirrels. *Auggie recognizes Eric despite his Squirrels outfit, Riley does not. *The ending scene foreshadows Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels Goes to Washington. *Cory tells the class about the time when he and his friends at college had a Prank war and how it ended, which is from the Boy Meets World season 7 episodes "The War" and "Seven the Hard Way". *Riley and Maya have their first major fight in the series. *First mention of Senator Jefferson Davis Graham, who will appear in Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels Goes to Washington. *Fourth episode to have a scene outside of New York City. *This is the fifth time the lesson on Belgium 1831 did not get taught. *Second appearance of Zay. *Riley has an emergency whistle. *People think of Riley as a klutz. *Eric doesn't get Maya and Topanga's name right. *When Eric pulls of his Mr. Squirrels wig and beard and screams in pain, Riley, Cory and Topanga thought it was attach to him. *Lucas' nickname for Zay is "Flatbutt" *Auggie seemed to know about Eric's existence before Riley did. *It is possible that the scene where Lucas snaps and calls Maya a short stack of pancakes is cut out from the episode, because at the beginning of the episode, we have no idea what Maya and Riley are talking about, and it's only in the bay window scene that we learn why Maya and Riley were fighting. Gallery Videos References Category:Girl Meets World Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes airing in 2015 Category:Aired episodes